


Сгореть, чтобы воскреснуть

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Feels, Pre-Slash, Werewolf Allison, Werewolf Lydia, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда умирает Виктория, Стайлз уверен, что сила альфы перейдет к Эллисон. Просто потому что она самая сильная из них, самая старшая из оставшихся, она чистокровная, а Виктория – ее мать. И, только потому что и охотники думают так же, им удается выжить. Потому что никто и представить себе не может, что глаза Стайлза загорятся красным, а в груди станет слишком много всего: так, будто что-то сейчас разорвет его изнутри. Стайлза, а не умной, хитрой Лидии, или, на худой конец, злобного Джексона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сгореть, чтобы воскреснуть

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек: Bastille – Things We Lost In The Fire

Когда умирает Виктория, Стайлз уверен, что сила альфы перейдет к Эллисон. Просто потому что она самая сильная из них, самая старшая из оставшихся, она чистокровная, а Виктория – ее мать. И, только потому что и охотники думают так же, им удается выжить. Потому что никто и представить себе не может, что глаза Стайлза загорятся красным, а в груди станет слишком много всего: так, будто что-то сейчас разорвет его изнутри. Стайлза, а не умной, хитрой Лидии, или, на худой конец, злобного Джексона. 

И он, не думая, бросается на ближайшего к нему охотника, чье ружье нацелено на Эллисон и разрывает ему горло, глотая брызнувшую человеческую кровь. И в тот же момент, когда он срывается с места, раздается строенный рык и начинается пальба. Стайлза мутит от вкуса крови, ему кажется, что он наглотался ее столько, что вот-вот, и она брызнет обратно, но он продолжает рвать глотки, подныривая под вскидываемые ружья. Он слышит хрип и чувствует как с треском и вспышкой боли обрывается внутри ниточка – еще одного члена стаи не стало – и это спасает ему жизнь, потому что, когда он дергается к Джексону, нож попадает не в грудь, а в плечо. 

Он коротко воет, потому что теперь их осталось трое и видит как Эллисон и Лидию теснят друг к другу, вновь обступая кольцом. У Эллисон, кажется, пробита нога, а все лицо Лидии залито кровью. Он отчаянно мечется, располосовывая еще нескольких охотников и падает, когда в спину попадает что-то острое. Земля холодная, редкие травинки щекочут шею и Стайлз думает, что, вообще-то, это было бы здорово вот так вот лежать и не о чем не думать. Он бы закрыл глаза, потому что, черт возьми, он не такой уж и сильный, и ему больно, и он подросток, пусть даже и оборотень. Но, вот незадача – волк, что существует наравне с ним в человеческом теле, сейчас альфа, и он не желает сдаваться, пока не умрет. И спустя мгновение Стайлза выламывает, кости сдвигаются, заменяются новыми – он бы сказал, что прошло несколько часов, но знает, что это лишь пара секунд. 

Огромный уродливый зверь разбивает грудью толпу, окружившую его бет, едва не падая, поскальзываясь на влажной и рыхлой от крови, земле, хватает руками, больше похожими на лапы, лежащую ничком Лидию. Стайлз видит все словно со стороны, потому что знает: он не смог бы пошевелиться, управляй сейчас своим телом. Он бросается вперед, не обращая внимания на попавшую куда-то между ребер пулю, и несется, слыша, как за ним бежит Эллисон, полностью обратившаяся, и подвывающая от боли. 

Ему больно и страшно, ему неудобно, потому что почти безжизненное тело Лидии странно-тяжелое, но он бежит, бежит, чувствуя как горят огнем легкие и саднят раны. Он останавливается только тогда, когда падает, не в силах больше подняться. Кости снова выламываются и Стайлз сразу же чувствует холод земли. Он из последних сил подползает к Лидии и Эллисон, глядящей на него дикими, нечеловеческими глазами. Он хочет сказать что-нибудь глупое, что всегда помогает в даже самых стремных ситуациях, но глаза закатываются и он отключается, думая, что лучше бы он умер тогда, в прошлой жизни, когда лежал полумертвый рядом с мусорным баком, среди помоев и снующих туда-сюда крыс. Но тогда, появившаяся словно из ниоткуда женщина, со странными красными глазами казалась ему ангелом, сошедшим с небес. А сегодня он видел как его непобедимого ангела разрубают напополам, и как уходит жизнь из ярких алых глаз, становящихся мертвенно-светлыми.

***

Он приходит в себя урывками, и все, что он успевает заметить в первый раз – это грязный свалявшийся ком, вместо прекрасных клубничных волос Лидии и лицо Эллисон, испещренное алыми незаживающими шрамами, но сейчас этого ему достаточно, потому что он знает что его девочки живы. Они прижимаются к нему, и Лидия тихо скулит, сверкая золотистой радужкой. 

***

\- Он умирает, Лидия!

\- Нет! – Кричит другой голос. - Заткнись! Не хочу тебя слышать! Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись!

Стайлзу плохо. Очень, очень плохо, ему кажется, будто через внутренности медленно тянут стальную проволоку с зубчиками. Его рвет, он переворачивается на бок и видит черную тягучую жидкость, плеснувшую у него изо рта.

Голоса мгновенно затихают, и Стайлз с трудом оборачивается, открывая слезящиеся, затянутые пленкой, глаза. Над ним стоит все такая же грязная Эллисон с рукой, готовой нанести удар. У нее дрожат губы, а шрамы на лице искажаются, когда она горько морщится. Стайлз прикрывает глаза, молчаливо соглашаясь. Эллисон сильная, как и ее мать, и уж она-то точно сможет защитить Лидс, а Стайлз для них только обуза.

Эллисон резко опускает руку и Стайлз готовится почувствовать последнюю боль в своей жизни, но Лидия внезапно отчаянно визжит и он успевает заметить, как она набрасывается на Эллисон и они катятся по земле: Лидия наносит хлесткие удары когтистыми руками, а по щекам у нее катятся слезы. Стайлз снова теряет сознание.

***

В следующий раз, когда он приходит в себя, рядом сидит Лидия – около нее бутылка чего-то алкогольного, а в дрожащих руках шприц, пахнущий травами и, почему-то кровью, который она неумело вгоняет ему в руку, расковыривая вену. С ней что-то не так, и спустя несколько секунд Стайлз понимает, что от ее клубничных волос осталось меньше половины.

Стайлз поворачивает голову и видит Эллисон, уткнувшуюся лбом в колени. Она, словно почувствовав его взгляд, поднимает голову и у Стайлза все дергается внутри – глаза светятся ровным голубым светом. Он беспомощно протягивает руку: Эллисон несколько секунд смотрит безразличным взглядом, а потом ее лицо кривится, и она с тихим воем утыкается ему в ладонь. Стайлз чувствует, как мгновенно намокает кожа. 

***

Ему становится лучше. Он много спит, но больше не проваливается в забытье, и узнает, что они в лесу уже больше недели, что Эллисон выходила в город за антибиотиками для него, что, когда это не помогло, она пробиралась к охотникам в дом, и что вернулась она оттуда с уже светящимися голубым глазами. Когда он спрашивает что случилось, Эллисон только сжимает губы и мотает головой – ее пробирает дрожь и Стайлз обнимает ее слабыми руками, прижимая к груди, а с другой стороны к нему льнет Лидия, заглядывая испуганными глазами в его глаза. Сильная, храбрая, язвительная Лидс, самая красивая девушка, которую он когда-либо видел, сейчас жмется к нему и Стайлз с ужасом замечает, что у нее между бровей и в уголках губ пролегли горькие складочки. Он проводит по ним пальцем, и Лидия криво усмехается, почти как раньше, только хрипло и как-то обреченно, и в глазах у нее блестит влага. Стайлз крепко целует ее в лоб, обещая себе, что теперь ни за что на свете не бросит своих девочек, чего бы это ему не стоило. 

Виктория бы гордилась такими его мыслями. 

***

Они идут и идут, просто чтобы идти – дальше и дальше, иногда останавливаясь на ночь, а иногда продолжая путь даже в темноте. Стайлз окончательно приходит в себя, и они вместе загоняют оленя, а не зайца или белку, как бывало обычно. Девочки собираются съесть его прямо так, и совсем не по-человечески рычат, когда он подходит к ним, но Стайлз хватает сначала Эллисон, а потом и Лидию, за холку и откидывает от туши. Они обращаются и вид у них обеих испуганный. 

К тому времени как они набредают на озеро, вид у них такой, что увидев себя в колеблющемся отражении, Эллисон внезапно заходится в рыданиях. Она падает на землю, проводя пальцами по шрамам, пересекающим левую часть лица, и Стайлз бросается к ней. Он знает, что ничем не может помочь, но крепко держит ее в кольце рук, целуя лицо и без остановки повторяя какая она красивая, и сильная, прямо как ее мама…

Лидия в это время деловито приводит себя в порядок, а Стайлз смотрит на ее обнаженное тело, которое когда-то хотел ласкать и которое виделось ему в мокрых снах и думает, что то, что они пережили сближает во много-много раз больше секса, которым он так грезил. У Лидии тоже остались шрамы – от ребер, огибая бок и заканчиваясь на спине, тянется рваная полоса. Стайлз знает, что на этом месте у волчицы уже никогда не вырастет шерсть.

А потом, спустя несколько часов, они вместе смеются и брызгаются водой, потому что им нужно как-то снять накопившееся напряжение. Стайлз падает в воду, заходясь в почти истерическом хохоте, и девочки валятся рядом с ним.

\- А вот представляете, если бы нас здесь кто-нибудь увидел?

Лидия хихикает, прижимаясь к его боку. Трое обнаженных подростков, резвящихся в озере – есть на что посмотреть. 

Он понимает, что за все время они почти что не разговаривали, и все следующее время, до вечера, они говорят обо всем подряд: о том, что Лидия уже совсем давно не читала журналов, что она, наверное, уже совсем отстала от модных тенденций и ее любимый цвет лака для ногтей, наверняка стал совсем немодным. О том, что Эллисон всегда хотела завести собаку - маленькую такую, и с приплюснутой мордочкой, которые смешно похрапывают при ходьбе. А Стайлз рассказывает, что когда-то давно, в другой жизни, где еще были живые отец и мать, у него был голубой джип, старый-престарый. Стайлз был совсем маленьким и даже не мог достать до педалей, но уже называл его Деткой, потому что знал, что стоит ему чуточку подрасти и эта красавица будет его.

Девочки смотрят на него сочувственно, а Стайлз улыбается, потому что они переживали и кое-что похуже. Поэтому он только крепче обнимает их и говорит, что у него есть замечательная семья, которая такая обалденная, что даже чуть лучше прекрасной голубой машинки с большими колесами.

Лидия возмущенно взвизгивает и дает Стайлзу подзатыльник, а он в ответ щипает ее за бок, и они возятся, пока Эллисон не шлепает уже их обоих, потому что, ну, она же старше. 

Они засыпают, как и всегда теперь: тесно прижавшись друг к другу и, впервые, более или менее спокойно.

И Стайлз, умиротворенный, слишком поздно замечает чужое присутствие. Когда он вскакивает, вокруг уже стоят несколько человек с нацеленными на них арбалетами. Тело застывает и внутренности скручивает – слишком уж это похоже на то, что он так усиленно гнал из воспоминаний.

\- Так-так, что это у нас. – Один из охотников подходит ближе и хватает Лидию за свалявшиеся волосы, вздергивая на ноги. 

Она охает, и Стайлз бросается вперед, но другой охотник тут же прижимает нож к ее шее. Стайлз чувствует как непроизвольно удлиняются клыки и вытягиваются когти, когда охотник проводит широкой ладонью по ее телу. Лидия распахивает глаза и на ее лице явственно читается ужас. 

\- Отпусти ее. Какого черта тебе надо здесь?

Охотник ухмыляется – кажется, он у них главный – и задает встречный вопрос:

\- А какого черта вам надо на чужой территории?

\- А мне бы хотелось узнать, какого черта ты, Крис, промышляешь на моей территории? – третий голос заставляет вздрогнуть и охотников, и Стайлза. 

Лидию мгновенно отпускают, и она бросается к Стайлзу, тут же стиснувшему ее в объятиях. Эллисон удивительно спокойна и это придает ему сил.

\- Ты со стаей, Дерек? – сладко осведомляется охотник. 

Мужчина, появившийся так, что Стайлз и не почувствовал, ухмыляется, и где-то совсем рядом раздается дружный вой, заставляющий охотника скривится. Охотники быстро опускают оружие и, по взмаху руки главного, ретируются.

\- Мы забрели чуть-чуть подальше, когда увидели, что на твоей территории охотится стая волчат, - все так же приторно говорит охотник.

\- Я сам разберусь со своей территорией, Крис, - обрубает, как понимает Стайлз, альфа.

Охотник морщится, но не говорит ни слова, и, кивнув, уходит, бросив на Стайлза злобный взгляд.

Альфа смотрит на него глазами, загорающимися красным, и Стайлз чувствует, как в ответ, его глаза тоже начинают светиться. Альфа делает шаг к ним, и Стайлз мгновенно задвигает Лидию себе за спину, выдвигаясь вперед и угрожающе рыча.

\- Не бойся, - успокаивающе говорит альфа. Он небрит, суров, мускулист, и звучит это не очень убедительно, но он продолжает, - Вы ведь из стаи Виктории? Я Дерек.

Он протягивает руку: не для рукопожатия, а ладонью наверх, словно показывая безобидность своих намерений. Стайлз несколько секунд смотрит на протянутую ладонь, громко сглатывает, и неуверенно кладет свою сверху.

\- Да, - кивает Стайлз, удивляясь каркающему голосу.

\- До нас доходили слухи, что всех перебили охотники, - он пристально вглядывается в Стайлза, - но, видимо это не так.

Альфа – Стайлз пока что не решается назвать его по имени – ведет их через лес и говорит, что они могут не бояться, потому что его дядя хорошо знает - «знал» - поправляется он, Викторию. Когда они выходят на шоссе, Стайлз беспомощно останавливается, а потом падает на землю, заходясь хохотом. Девочки, спустя несколько секунд падают рядом с ним, утыкаясь в его плечи.

На дороге, рядом с шикарной Камаро, стоит голубая машинка с большими колесами и Стайлз, утирая слезы, поднимается и подбегает к ней, оглаживая руками бока с облупившейся краской, пока какой-то кудрявый парень не осведомляется – что же он делает с его Деткой?

Лидия дергает его за рукав и Стайлз улыбается, глядя на нее, послушно залезая в Камаро, хотя, он бы предпочел прокатиться на Детке. Он обнимает прижавшуюся к нему Эллисон, и думает, что того парня, с кривоватой челюстью, который не сводил с нее глаз, пока они залезали в машину, не смутят ее шрамы. А тот, что постарше, смог бы позаботиться о Лидс. Он крепче обнимает своих девочек и переводит взгляд на зеркало, где отражаются светло-зеленые глаза и сурово нахмуренные брови.

Стайлз думает, что, кажется, судьба подарила ему еще одного ангела. 

[](http://radikal.ru/fp/3af23809a1244079b507f84adb3a1a94)


End file.
